Episode 1506 (18 September 1997)
Synopsis Mark and Ruth get a phone call from the foster agency, and Ruth pretends to be nervous about the call. The foster people say they have been accepted as foster parents. Mark isn't overwhelmed by the news, but Ruth is. She talks to Carol about it and mentions that she's fed up with Mark talking to Diane about things. Carol tells her to nip it in the bud and tell him to stay away from his ex. Robbie gets his first "fight" at George's gym. He's thrilled, and says that apparently there is already lots of money on him. Polly is fed up because Jamie is gone and she wonders whether he was paid or is at the bottom of the river. However, Tony still has the photo, and she decides that they will have to build on that. Tony says he doesn't think they should drag Jamie into the story, but Polly says the photo is the only thing they have. She turns up later in the square looking for the photo and asks Simon to let her into his house to get the photo, since Tony isn't around. Simon refuses to do so. He talks to Tony in the Vic and says Tony can't avoid Polly forever, he will have to decide one way or the other what he's going to do. Tony is in next time Polly calls and they argue about the photo, and Tony rips it up. Polly is furious and says that's the stupidest thing he's ever done and he'll have a very short career in journalism. Tony is miserable, but Simon says he thinks he's done the right thing, and Tony should be proud. Pauline gets a phone call from her half-sister in Ireland, and is invited to visit. She can't decide what to do, and Mark can't decide if he should go with her or stay with Ruth now that they have a possible child appearing soon. Mark chats to Diane in the café and discusses which he should do. Diane suggests that Ruth could go with him to Ireland - he needn't leave her on her own then he would please both of them. He also discusses his ambivalence about the foster child - whether he's only doing it to please Ruth, and whether he only married Ruth because he was HIV+ and she was the only person who'd have him. Meanwhile, Pauline talks to Ian about it and he says that since Mark and Ruth are preoccupied, he would come to Ireland with her, and he could bring Lucy with him. He goes off to book tickets for them all. Dixon and Jamie are at the flat and Jamie is leaving. He says that George paid him £1,000 and he won't argue with someone like George. Sarah is told by Irene not to spend so much time at the refuge, but she comments, she can see why Sarah does it - Alex is a very good-looking man! Sarah is upset and whines that Irene is always criticising her. Irene goes to the Vic and meets Tiffany's father, and they sit and drink and smoke together. When Tiffany sees her father drinking she is furious. Barry and Roy discuss Vanessa's deal and Roy says he agrees with Barry that the figures look good, and it is a good investment. Ruth is in the café and Diane chats to her saying it's nice that she and Mark are going to Ireland with Pauline. Since this is the first Ruth has heard of it, she becomes jealous and sulks for the rest of the day because Mark told Diane before talking to her. She goes home and nags Mark, saying that he hadn't asked her. He says he's been looking for her all day. Ruth says petulantly she doesn't want to go to Ireland. At this opportune moment, Pauline walks in and overhears the argument. She says "thanks very much" and walks out. Mark looks exasperated with Ruth's tantrum and the hassle it's causing. Credits Main cast *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson Guest cast * Councillor Dixon - John Gillett * Jamie - Gregg Fitzgerald Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes